coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8534 (17th December 2014)
Plot Alya watches as Owen and Gary swap insults in the street, troubled by the rift she’s caused. The Nazirs move into No.6, welcomed by Gail and Michael. Yasmeen sees how upset Alya is by her situation. Gail tells Michael to invite Gavin for Christmas dinner and orders David to buy a nice tree that the Corner Shop has for sale. Owen overhears Gary inviting Alya to the flat when she rings to say that she needs to talk to him. He tells him he has no decency. David can't buy the tree as he forgets his wallet and Tyrone beats him to it. Tony’s ears prick up as Leanne gives Tracy a message from Peter - pay up the rent or the shop’s going up for sale at the end of the week. David demands Tyrone relinquish the tree when he sees him collecting it but he refuses and they tussle over it in the street, David losing both the fight and the tree. Erica flirts with Nick in the bistro, much to Gail's annoyance. Gary is devastated when Alya tells him she wants to finish with him. Gavin tells Michael he’s not been to see a doctor yet. Nick readily accepts Erica's invitation to join her at the Rovers later. Alya tells the family she's finished with Gary and that she hates herself for what she's done. Kylie hears about the tree tussle and wonders what's wrong with David. He tells her he just wants things to return to normal. Steph is puzzled when she invites Gavin for a drink in the bistro on New Year's Eve and he is evasive with his answer. He displays a similar attitude towards the invitation to spend Christmas at No.8 and rings the real Gavin in a panic. Tony offers to supply Tracy with his latest consignment of dodgy goods and offers to clear her rent arrears in exchange for 50% of her business. Nick and Erica cosy up in the back room of the Rovers and in no time at all they’re kissing passionately. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *A passing youth who laughs at David Platt after his tussle over the Christmas tree is uncredited, although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is furious when Tyrone buys the corner shop's best Christmas tree from under his nose; Alya tells her family she is going to finish with Gary; and Tony offers to clear Tracy's rent arrears. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,270,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes